The Girl of Thirteen, Maiden of Seventeen
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Spoiler for Chrno Crusade vol 2. Rosette returns to the place where her past stands. OneshotChrno. RXC hint. Please review!


Disclaimer : I don't own Chrno Crusade since that is Daisuke Moriyama's. Sob….

A/N : This is probably my first fic in CC. Hopefully you can help me if there are mistakes since I haven't read all Chrno Crusade manga. And review will be a good help. I'm sorry since my English is very bad. Is there someone willingly to be an editor?

There is spoiler for Chrno Crusade volume 2. I have warned okay? If there is mistake, I accept flame for it. .

The Girl of Thirteen, Maiden of Seventeen

By Irisgem

Four years…..

Passed easily like slipping pile of sand from Hand of Time…..

It was enough to change…..

A girl into a young maiden……..

The sky was livid and clouded the shining golden sun behind its shade of darkness. Creepy voice of the messengers of death shrilled through the green forest. Crows flied over the head and rested their wings on the isolated building. Their black orbs shone with dark destiny.

Rosette clutched the pocket clock tightly, hanging over her neck. I glanced at the blonde lady who was my contractor. No, probably she meant more for me. She was the one that saved me from the darkness and carried the warm light inside the sealed grave. Seeing the old orphanage reminded me of my first meeting with Rosette.

Decades were wasted with a cold wooden coffin at my side. I never wished to be awakened nor stepped out to the outer world. I only wished to return the time and accompanied 'her' forever. Even after her death, I still couldn't let go the bittersweet memories easily.

But she did come…..along with her brother.

Just like she brought light in the utter dark, I could live in another way. Their merry laugh rang beautifully like thousands bells. Though I was a demon, I could feel transcend light of bliss. I could feel the curse of God had faded away slowly. Wondering if this was just a dream, I tried to treasure these moment. They were so naïve as children.

I laughed secretly behind the golden hair nun. She would hit me if I told her about her childish attitude. But for me, it was a time which gave me wings to get over the old unforgettable past.

Then pain thrust my heart. Just like when she offered some biscuits from her pocket. She gave her soul as the exchange of my power. I lifted my face to see her angelic expression. But I could only stare at her back and followed her step inside the building.

She watched helplessly at the Seventh Bell orphanage. This was the place of frozen time. I looked it carefully. Nothing was different back then besides for dust all over the place. She whispered gently like morning breeze, names of her friends, whose time was stopped. And the last word had a hard tone in it.

" Joshua….."

She stared with anxiety toward the swing. She dazed so far and empty. I wondered what in her head was. She suddenly walked to the fence and sat on it. I trailed her and tried to call the memories of last four years. It was so vivid and fresh in my mind as if it was just happened yesterday. She closed her eyes and smiled.

I listened for her story about how she found the grave along her apostle brother and met me. When she admitted her feeling when our eyes locked together for the first time, I felt secret happiness inside. How innocent she was like a little angel. Little angel with biscuit…..it didn't match…..I grinned slyly but listened to her. No matter how much she had spoken of our past already, it still felt as if it was just yesterday.

She just didn't know what I had thought in my mind when I saw them. Half was surprise since they didn't fear me though I was a demon. Half was amazement of their innocence and……When I saw her young form entered the dark dump grave surrounded by luminescence light, I thought I saw a pair of white wings on her back. She might be the messenger of God sent to me. If it was right, then I would be the luckiest demon.

" I thought that you are just a boy who lost his marbles. "

I smiled sheepishly and tried not to laugh. Yes, it was very innocence thought. I half-heartedly whined at her.

" How mean. You both are also strange enough. "

" Uhhh…..yeah. He is interested in science fiction or something around it. "

She stretched her back head a little and continued. I also missed the time when we got along so well. It felt so odd inside since I was surrounded by young as if I was a little kid again. But certain warmth kept tingling inside. Their twinkling eyes glinted with joy when I told them stories. It helped me to get over the grief past.

That happiness that I wished to last for eternity….before an eagle roamed in the full moon midnight.

The red moon as if it shed blood tears. The thin mist hanged over the bloody moon. I was sitting on the edge of the stone while my heart palpitated with uncertain. I somehow felt pierce eyes on me, spying all the time. But there was only cold silence of the forest. Only the howling of the stray wolf and voice of crickets broke the peace of dark night. Suddenly a gust of wind blew my face. Dried leaves drifted by the night breeze. Sound of steps heard coming closer. When I turned my head, to my surprise I saw the blonde kid. In such a night, she rushed to my place. I wondered if something bad had occurred. Her sapphire eyes brimmed with tears.

"What's the matter, Rosette?"

I stood up and approached to her. She spoke in hurting tone. It was almost like she mumbled something under her breath.

" Joshua…..He decided on his own. "

I kept silent. But she didn't speak more. Somewhere in my heart, I felt guilty for the siblings. If I only I could console her, but I didn't know what to speak nor she hoped me to say.

" Rosette, I don't know what to say….."

I answered with a weak voice. Suddenly I heard vague voice, calling for my name. I glanced up to see fallen feathers. Sudden stress weighted in my shoulder. A strong aura, it was more than familiar to me. I gasped and turned around to see an eagle shaded in the shadow of the darkness, perched on the dying branches. It flapped its wings and greeted as if there was nothing.

_" Yo, Chrno! Slow as usual. "_

" Ion!! " Rosette glanced on me then on the eagle. She looked confused and gave me a worry stare. I didn't leave my eyes on Ion.

" It has been a long time. You look so pale, have you eaten well? "

I glared at his dry mock. Rosette shuddered a bit.

" Is that really a bird? "

I didn't have time to explain the things to Rosette, though I knew that she was probably confused with everything struck her. I shouted at Ion with protest.

" What do you want?! "

_" Don't speak like that. We are both 'Sinner' decades ago. Is that how you welcome your old friend? "_

I became mute. With a sharp tension within its eyes, I felt chill through my veins. But I couldn't fear. In time like this, I had to protect the young girl.

_" I came here to pick you up. Come on, return to us, I need your assistant, Chrno. I'll forget things in the past. "_

" What?! Stop joking! "

_" And one more thing, if you come with me, I'll return your horn. Isn't it a good offer?" _

Rosette gazed at me with her wide confused blue eyes. I was surprised to hear his 'trade'. I couldn't believe that my broken horns, once were my part, were at his hand. So he still kept them with him. Ion seemed knowing Rosette's curiosity. Suddenly he averted his eyes from me to the little girl at my side.

As gracious as he could, he spoke like a gentleman. But deep inside him, I knew he was keeping a determined malice thought that thinking only about his own 'freedom'. He intended a creation of new world where every one was equal. To break the curse of Divine God upon the demon, he would do anything, no matter how many souls would return to the Astral Line, how much blood spilled, how much tears shed. It was something I couldn't bear to go with him.

_" Let me explain, young lady. The horn is our source of power, the demon. It's also called 'Astral Absorption System'. His horns were broken by me. Since then, he couldn't use his power any longer. "_

I could feel a pity glance on me. I tried to look away from her. After those calm days, I started to feel sorrow inside, bugging me once again as if it would never let me free from its chain. Ion also didn't stop revealing the truth, which I couldn't deny. Painful it was, but if I regained all the courage and strength…..

_" How is it? You understand the hardship to be a bird without wings, don't you? I need the old you, the Sinner who killed 100 demons of your kind. "_

The one that he needed wasn't me. His 'brother' was long gone with Magdalene, his lost love. And now…..I…..

Rosette didn't leave her gaze at me. Somehow it became a power for me to get away from this temptation. After a deep sigh and hard pondering, I glanced up without uncertain. No matter the future would hold, I couldn't waste everything I had fought for….not even until this day….

" No!! I found my precious things here. If I follow you, there is no reason for me to be here!"

Yes….even my home…..is to be their side, the ones I love.My mind reverted to the old coffin inside the grave and Rosette.

_" Too bad. I have considered that you will say that. Then you don't need the horns, don't you? Don't worry. I have found your substitute. "_

My eyes widen with shock statement. It was…… impossible!!

_" You have an interesting friend. He has a good potential. "_

" You!!! "

I couldn't think about anyone else besides Joshua as the candidate. I was distracted when suddenly a childish voice heard in deep worry. Rosette seemed caught what we had meant.

" Hey! Answer me! Joshua! What happened to Joshua?!!"

She had to understand a little already the things that occurred. Her palm clenched tightly. But in this crucial time, I only grabbed her wrist forcedly and left Ion. It would be bad to use my power which left in a very little amount. But that time, such thinking didn't across in my head.

Summoning a little power, I took the older form of demon. Fluttering the black wings, I flied through the thin mist, holding the little mistress in my arm. As I could expect, she looked surprised but didn't comment too much. Such in speed, she might bit her tongue if she tried to talk.

_Why time seemed moving too fast?_

When the 'Seventh Bell' emerged from my view, I hurriedly landed my feet on the solid ground. Rosette rushed to the orphanage in a second I rested my wings. I could see the havoc and loud noise that meant danger. I couldn't stop her from running….my power was drained to reach the 'Seventh Bell'.

Suddenly I could feel such enormous power summoned from the inside of the orphanage.

Rosette!!

When she tried to approach her friends, a young black head lady with a baby in her embrace, I shouted as loud as I could to prevent her stepped further. She turned her face with sudden surprise. Just after she glanced back at me, the spell was done. A strong energy blasted like a wide stream with purple lightning surrounded, blew up the old orphanage with gust of wind.

_Oh, God. Is this the condemnation for my sin? For killing one your messenger…..?_

Though I wasn't at her side, I could feel a sudden distress and despair from the blonde girl. All the children….were petrified. Their time.….was 'stopped'. I couldn't speak anything. The only thing I could do for her was watching her from far from any possible harm. My heart felt stopped beating. A form stepped out from the ruin, shaded in black. It was really Joshua, along with my horns. It was….my fault. For letting the apostle carried another opposite of destiny. He should be the Hand of God, when Ion changed him to the carrier of curse.

Tears were brimmed in Rosette's eyes. Fear and confusion were shown clearly like a shining mirror. Then the bound of siblings that tied them waked Joshua from his nightmare. But no one could handle the demon's power with his fragile body. Holy and evil couldn't be handled by one's power. His ultimate power went wild and exploded. It was released like a wild typhoon, sucking things and lives around it. The house was broken into pieces, piece of wood flied everywhere.

I hurriedly grabbed her waist, trying to block the power that assaulted her. But the barrier couldn't hold long, my power was almost at its limit. I could feel the excruciating pain on my knuckle. We had to draw. To guarantee this child safety, I had to flee by flying. The restless mist chased like deluge. Everything was freeze, the green fir forest I could remember, the grass, all died. I tried to warn her for not touching the mist and preparing her heart for any worst possibilities that might happen to Joshua.

" It's your horn, isn't it?! Can't you do something with it?! "

I felt hopeless. Again….Even the pain of burned hand didn't equal the pain within. It was because of my weakness. These kids were involved and their lives were ruined, all were because of me. This disaster happened because of my horn. At least, I had to save Rosette, the only one survivor. I couldn't let this soul lost too in my hand.

_Never again. Even though I lack of power, I will save her! Without horn or contractor I will save her!_

" What should we do….? "

She whispered sadly before my words got into her mind. I didn't think that she would realize what I had talked to her. I snapped my head down to her when she asked me the most I hated but at the same time, my savior.

" Ne, Chrno. What's contractor?"

I landed on the highest ground where the mist couldn't come. I felt doubt whether replied her or not. But the only thing in her mind was to save her sibling. Such a young soul, I didn't deserve to ruin her life. There was a long way for her to live. But I couldn't give her a hope either that I was powerless to save her brother.

" Contractor is….a spell summoning demon. What the demon needs is the supply from the contractor. It helps the demons to use their power without depending on the astral. And the supply itself was the contractor's soul. You do understand it, don't you? "

" B….but!"

I tried to make her forget about the idea of contractor. Though I had warned her about the suffering for her entire life, she didn't give up. I stared her long enough deeply. With her drowning blue eyes, I can see her fear reflected evidently. She closed her sapphire eyes. Her solemn face frowned a little. But when she opened her lids, I could see something in there. Sadness, guilty, and……..hope?

For her love toward her brother, she had willingly gave her soul up? I could see her determination in her blue pools. No matter I tried to say, she had made up her mind. I wouldn't be able to defeat such a strong will. So, when she raised her hands toward me and she said that we would go on a journey together, three of us. I didn't want to sacrifice a little girl happiness for others' sakes. Though she would do it for her own wish, but……

" I understand. Then we shall make the contract, Rosette Christopher. "

That day……was not different than before. The place where the time was frozen was the beginning of meeting and departing. Four years we had been bonded by the unseen contract with the proof golden pocket watch. She dazed off to the farthest place. Guilty crept into me slowly. Until this day, I still survived thanks to her soul. Though we made contract in order to let her 'use' my power to save Joshua, in return I was still incapable to fulfill my promise to her. I hurt her more than she thought. She always put her own life in line when people were hurt. When she intended to save Azmaria, she didn't doubt to release the seal though she knew the consequences. When I preferred she didn't sacrifice her soul, she would push me to the edge that I couldn't do anything besides did as she wanted me to.

It seemed that she was too free to do as she wished. But in the most dangerous time, she was actually the most unselfish one. She put her life in line for others willingly without thinking her life in stake. Watching her became a power for me to keep living in present. She never ran away though it hurt her and killed her slowly. I wondered how she had that power. Even now…..

" I'm sorry. In the end……"

I bit my lower lips. My voice was thin like mist. I couldn't stop Ion from abducting her brother yet I wasn't able to save him either. Rosette seemed ignoring my words before. She hopped a little down from the fence and walked to the orphans' statues. My crimson eyes followed her motion. She bent her slender body a little and brushed the dusty stone head with her hand. She did again……never accusing anyone of her trouble. Until this minute, I never heard her accusing her lost brother on me. I knew she mostly protected me from the doubt of within Sister Kate.

" Aaahh, how dusty. After all that happened, I wonder what would happen if Minister Remington didn't come. Maybe I'll not have fighting skill and couldn't find any hint. Maybe I had deserted my own life. "

_No. Because I won't let it happen to you…._

Sometimes some pain lit up when she flushed or admired the minister. Still I couldn't know why it happened. Mostly I ignored the feeling and remained solemn, keeping it in the deepest place in my inner heart.

_Could it be……jealousy….? It's impossible. Since I knew the ache of losing Magdelene…..It's impossible for me to love…..especially a little girl…._

She turned her face on me with a new spirit. My eyes widen with her sudden turning face. I was amazed by her inner strength. She might not be able to own the healing power physically like the apostles but she had a gift to ease others' pain heart. She probably didn't realize her gift. But to be at her side, it eased my dark past as she became a light in the utter dark. But then, who would ease her pain? All I could do for her was staying with her forever as we promised.

" Miracle and the time have come! At last we find out where Joshua might be! We will save him! "

A little girl…..I wonder…..absentmindedly my lips curved a little into a secretive smile.

" And the time which has been frozen since then, we will move it again!! "

_Four years……Like a butterfly, a little girl has changed into a beautiful maiden under such circumstances._

I smiled to myself and I didn't realize that my heart beat faster than usual. She was no longer a little innocence girl, no she was still innocence with her pure heart. Pure heart which easily broken and carved into a beautiful art with all worse experience. I thought sometimes the contract itself wasn't fair toward her. She saved my life, my heart, my past, my soul, my loneliness of losing. At the same time, she rarely used my power for her own wish. She might think all things she had done was for her but in my eyes, she protected many people like Azmaria, never truly for her own benefit.

I wondered if the contract itself was a fake mask to stay with her. If I could collect the courage to speak my feeling toward her I might say to her.

_Thank you to be always at my side even in the hardest time._

__

__

Waii!! This is my first fic of Chrno Crusade! I'm happy I can finish it! I used to get author block…..sweat dropped. Secretly I would like to thank you for one for my favorite author to give me courage to write CC fic! bow….bow…..Comment needed to improve my writing skill. Please review…..


End file.
